The Adventures and Misadventures of Yogi
by karnevalofrust
Summary: A series of drabbles from different points of view that are all centered around Yogi in some way.
1. Chapter 1

When it came to taking care of children, Hirato quite frankly had no clue what he was suppose to do. As the youngest child in his family he'd never had to take care of siblings and there certainly weren't any Circus classes on child care as they'd never been deemed necessary. Still, despite his lack of knowledge he couldn't help but feel protective as he glanced at the child cradled in his arms. The boy, Yogi, had spent the last hour or so sobbing quietly into Hirato's cloak but it seemed he had finally worn himself out. At the moment he seemed to be fast asleep, his small hands clutching Hirato's shirt tightly as if he was afraid that he would disappear.

Hirato didn't know how it had happened, but somehow during the short walk from where they had found the boy to where the rest of the searchers were, Yogi had become attached to him. When he and Tsukitachi had tried to hand him off to the higher ups so he could be taken to the Research Tower and be checked out, the boy had clung tightly to him and refused to let go.

No matter what they did Yogi refused to be separated from Hirato, much to the amusement of some and the annoyance of others. Eventually it had been decided that Hirato would be removed for the search team and instead assigned to escort the boy to the Research Tower.

It was because of that he was now sitting in one of Circus's ships with the sleeping boy cradled in his arms. He was pretty sure that several of his classmates would be laughing if they could see him now, the prodigy Hirato assigned the task of babysitter, yes he was sure they would get a good laugh out of that.

Still he couldn't bring himself to mind, he'd never been overly concerned with what other people thought of him and he was pretty sure that Yogi had been through enough as it was without getting passed around to different Circus members.

As Yogi muttered something in his sleep he couldn't help but smile slightly, when he was asleep the boy looked so peaceful and happy instead of terrified and sad. Gently wrapping his cloak around the boy, Hirato softly ruffled his hair, silently promising himself that he would make sure Yogi didn't suffer anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

His small hands clinging tightly to the fabric of Hirato's pants, Yogi cautiously peered around the older boy's leg to stare at the man who had entered the room. As he took in the man's pink hair and then the white lab coat, so similar to the ones they had worn, his eyes widened in fear and he moved to hide even more behind Hirato. As he buried his face in the older boy's cloak he found himself remembering what he'd always told Miumarie when she'd run into his room at night, scared of monsters that might be lurking under her bed. _"If you can't see the monsters they won't see you."_ He'd always say, before telling her to hide beneath her covers as that would keep her safe. It was a childish belief really, and at his age he knew it wasn't true; still at that moment he clung to it, desperately hoping that his presence wouldn't be noticed.

The strange man said something to Hirato but Yogi didn't catch what it was, thanks to him having been thinking about his sister he had found himself overcome with a wave of grief and guilt. In the back of his mind he knew that it wasn't his fault, but he still couldn't help but wonder if she'd still be alive if he'd only play hide and seek with her that morning like she'd wanted to.

He didn't get to stay sad for long though as there was suddenly a hand on his back, pushing him into sight; the sudden lose of his hiding place startled him and he glanced up at Hirato with a look of betrayal in his eyes. He'd thought that the older boy was going to protect him but it seemed like he was just going to throw him to the wolves.

It seemed that his fear showed on his face, as Hirato knelt down to his height and gave him a reassuring smile "Don't worry Yogi" He said, placing a hand on his head and ruffling Yogi's hair softly, "Akari might be way too serious and he has no sense of humor, but he won't hurt you." Yogi noticed that he had spoken loud enough that the man could easily hear him but that didn't stop it from making him feel a bit better.

"He's just going to give you an examination, make sure that you're not hurt" Hirato continued, his voice softer this time. "Do you think you can let him do that?" For a moment Yogi just stared at him before turning to glance at the doctor, he had to admit that the man didn't look like someone mean, in fact at the moment he looked sort of amused. Turning back to Hirato, Yogi nodded slowly, the idea of having a doctor examine he wasn't exactly appealing after all he'd been through but he trusted Hirato enough that he'd let it happen.

He wasn't really sure why he trusted Hirato so much, maybe it was just because he'd saved him; but whatever the reason he knew that he felt safe around the older boy and that was enough for him.

Standing up, Hirato smiled at Akari which, much to Yogi's confusion, seemed to annoy the older man. "I'm sure that Yogi would like to get the examination over with, so I'll leave you to your job." His tone was polite but to Yogi who had been raised at court, it was reminiscent of the tone often used by his father's councilmen when he had asked them question.

He didn't have time to ponder about Hirato's use of that tone though, as he suddenly realized that the older boy had left the room and he was now alone in the room with the doctor, Akari. Despite Hirato's promise to Yogi that he wasn't going to be hurt, he couldn't help but feel a bit afraid as the doctor's bright pink eyes glanced at him.

"Come take a seat over here" He said, pointing to the bed in front of him. His voice wasn't as kind as Hirato's voice was whenever he spoke to Yogi, but it wasn't mean either, simply very professional. Hesitantly, Yogi obeyed and moved to sit in the indicated spot before staring nervously at Akari.

If his staring bothered the doctor at all he didn't show it, instead he sat down on a stool across from Yogi and picked up an injection needle from a nearby tray, "I'm going to draw a small amount of blood for testing" He explained, taking hold of Yogi's wrist, "It may prick a little bit, but as long as you stay still it shouldn't hurt." He paused and looked Yogi in the eyes, "Do you think you can stay still?"

A moment passed before Yogi slowly nodded, the idea of having blood drawn wasn't really one he liked but if it had to be done he'd rather it not hurt much. As Akari brought the needle close to his skin he squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to watch; seconds passed, then a minute but he didn't feel anything.

Opening his eyes he was surprised to see Akari putting away the needle, did that mean he'd already finished? He hadn't felt a thing. Apparently his surprise showed on his face as he thought he saw a hint of a smile on the doctor's face, "That wasn't too bad now, was it?"

Hesitantly Yogi's lips turned upward, a smile smile forming on his face, the first in the while. "No, it wasn't"


End file.
